<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>comptine d'un autre été by itsukishus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362204">comptine d'un autre été</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukishus/pseuds/itsukishus'>itsukishus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, five bros chillin in the ocean 0 feet apart bc theyre all gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukishus/pseuds/itsukishus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsume resumed his water fight, splashing Shu and Kanata once they’d resumed their previous position.<br/>Kanata was humming and petting Shu’s hair again, stopping every now and again to scold Rei or Natsume for coming too close when Shu was ‘relaxing.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>comptine d'un autre été</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt:<br/>I'd love to get something of Shu with either Mika or any of the Oddballs as a preference, but Shu with any of the other Third years would also be lovely! Basically Shu-centric, I'm not fussy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Wataru’s idea for the five of them to spend “quality time” together before he went back to France. They’d initially met for breakfast, he and Wataru had, and had made plans to go see a local play in the park, but Wataru decided a change of plans was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>necessity</span>
  </em>
  <span> and now he was sat on the beach under an umbrella with Rei as Kanata and Wataru tried to drag Natsume into the ocean to ‘cool off.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Rei weren’t even really talking, he was double checking Wataru’s bag for sunscreen and Rei was laughing as Natsume was dragged under the water by Wataru </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Natsume’s cries for help were half-hearted, and his laughter was almost drowned out by Kanata dragging him under again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was happy, he supposed, that he went with them, even if the heat was oppressive and he refused to properly get in the water. (Kanata would probably drag both of them in within the next 20 minutes anyway.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t particularly </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> it to happen, but the water felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> compared to the air that he allowed Kanata and Natsume to drag him in his feet. Rei followed after rolling up the cuffs of his pants, towering over Shu, almost intimidating if not for his parasol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Natsume kicked water directly into Rei’s face, and his entire intimidation factor was gone, replaced with shock and a small pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shu’s head was rested in Kanata’s lap, with Kanata humming softly and brushing Shu’s hair away from his face when Natsume, red faced and having lost his shirt, suggested ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanata was the only one who didn’t outright </span>
  <em>
    <span>agree</span>
  </em>
  <span> (he didn’t want to leave the water and they all knew it,) but was easy enough to persuade with promises to get back in once everyone had cooled off a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He enjoyed this, and he missed spending time with them. With living in France almost full time and only ever really coming back to Japan for work, Shu never really got to spend any quality time with his friends and he couldn’t help but feel bad about it </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>,  with the five of them huddled together under the beach umbrella again and </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> sundae being split between Kanata and Rei. He’d push it to the back of his mind until he went back to Paris and allowed almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>crippling </span>
  </em>
  <span>loneliness to set in, but honestly if any of them caught onto him making himself sad on their last day of summer before they all returned to work or ‘home,’ he’d probably find himself tied up in Natsume’s secret room at Yumenosaki until they figured out how to naturally reactivate his serotonin receptors permanently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shu, your ‘ice cream’ is ‘melting,’” Kanata’s voice was almost overpowered with Rei’s laughter as Shu’s spoon was taken from his hand and held to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kanata-niisan, you should say that after you ate half his ice cream for hiM.” Kanata was giggling softly, and he finally opened his mouth enough to let Rei feed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remains of his sundae went quickly, Rei finished it after feeding him a few bites and Kanata was pulling them back all into the sea once Wataru had scooped up everyone’s trash. Natsume resumed his water fight, splashing Shu and Kanata once they’d resumed their previous position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanata was humming and petting Shu’s hair again, stopping every now and again to scold Rei or Natsume for coming too close when Shu was ‘relaxing.’ He wanted to argue, it was hard to relax when there was so much noise around him but honestly, considering </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> the noises were coming from, he was the most relaxed he had been in </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was nice, and he wanted to savor it forever. He would miss this when he left, and even if he went to the sea in France, the water was colder anyway. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM LATE but its gucci i just want shu to have fun and my wifi to work for more than 5 minutes LMAOOOO</p><p>twt: ltsukls</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>